robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:CrashBash/Archive 1
Welcome to Robot Wars Wiki! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:CrashBash page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please familiarise yourself with Robot Wars Wiki Policies - These are found in the sidebar, or under Category:Policy. These are the law around here, so you would do well not to break them. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RA2 (Talk) 18:38, January 20, 2011 Welcome back I thought it might be you when I saw your new username. It's great to see you back on the wiki. Christophee (talk) 21:30, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you. I'm glad that TG and I were able to call a truce, and hopefully we'll be able to get along this time. CrashBash 21:54, February 2, 2011 (UTC) I am only wishing you could have found pictures as well. However, it is important to hand these out. Congratulations indeed on a fantastic article. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:27, February 14, 2011 (UTC) You earned this with your old account, but I'm reawarding it Even if it wasn't much, I very much appreciate your edits on Shunt - no one else has the knowledge you do and it played a large role in me asking you back. It would be truly excellent if you could expand to the others later on as well. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:27, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, don't worry, TG. I'll see what I can do when I can. But....err, thanks, but I don't think I'm that knowledgable. CrashBash 08:40, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Trivia Hi CrashBash. Whilst its nice to see that you're being thorough in accuracy of information, I would really appreciate it if there is a flaw in a piece of trivia, you would correct it rather than just deleting the entire thing, unless it is completely wrong like Spawn of Scutter. I don't want it to look like I'm starting a revert war with you, but I feel that your approach and my response may create that illusion. Thanks. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:38, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, it's just that I corrected the statement on The Morgue, and couldn't be bothered to write it out again. For the meantime, I'll try. Just take this as a friendly bit of advice to be a little more careful when you make these statements, that's all. CrashBash 23:34, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Flipper To be honest, it doesn't particularly look like a dolphin. Just saying. Pkmn Trainer 15:36, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Your lists Why did you put "Believe it or not, this is ''actually The Steel Avenger. Look closely..." as a caption under a Disco image? What made you do that??!!-- 06:45, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :It's a reference to the fact that many people believed that The Steel Avenger was solely responsible for Panic Attack's demise in the annihilator, despite the fact that the SA captain clearly said that Disc-O-Inferno not only caused damage as well, but also that the damage it caused was the terminal one. CrashBash 07:33, May 6, 2011 (UTC) US/Nickelodian Series Hey CrashBash, I was wondering how you knew so much about the American/Nickelodian series of Robot Wars? Do you have some videos stashed away somewhere?--Matt(Talk) 21:47, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Did you know? Why was my fact removed? Firestorm did actually reach the grand final in Series 3, 5 and 6, when Philippa Forrester was pit reporter? -- 06:42, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :It's hardly noteworthy, though. Besides, the page clearly says to put them at the '''top, not the bottom. CrashBash 06:44, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Seventh Wars Annihilator I didn't entirely agree with you removing the DYK fact yesterday, but I let it slide; however I reverted your edit on the Annihilator page because the content was not inaccurate, and could just have been reworded, as I did. (http://www.youtube.com/user/RobotWarsMania#p/u/7/dTSzbBTJrdc see here at 1:47) I have no intention on arguing with you, I just thought I would make my point here, rather than going silent on the matter, that helps no-one Matt(Talk) 10:53, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :For the record, IP 81.98.142.255 that reverted your edit isn't me. Mr psycho fan Hi. Regarding the alleged error which you did not make (my bad, I apologise) I have replied here.-- 23:05, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Celebrity Special As I said to Christophee, thank you for correcting my error on the Celebrity Special page. I was having troubles with Wikia last night, and so rushed things so that I wouldn't have had my nights work lost, so errors crept it. My apologies, and thanks once again for fixing it Matt(Talk) 16:00, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Metal Mayhem Are you sure Purple Predator is vulnerable to the spikes? I was playing as it earlier and was not flipped when on the spikes? Matt(Talk) 19:48, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :I've run all the robots through the gauntlet, and Purple Predator did get flipped by the spikes (so close to the end zone too). I'm positive. CrashBash 20:50, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Fair Enough, just checking Matt(Talk) 21:00, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Nickelodeon US Championship Very good work on the new article. Is there a video of the championship online, or did you get the information from somewhere else? I ask because I was wondering whether it would be possible for someone to add images. Congratulations on this well-deserved badge. Christophee (talk) 12:35, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you. There is a video of the Nickelodeon US championship...nearly all the Nickelodeon series, in fact (except for two episodes). Unfortunately, the quality of the guys videos is not great. Nevertheless, I am grateful for their uploading. CrashBash 12:36, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Are these episodes still online? I've not been able to find them. Any chance you could point me towards them? Thanks. Christophee (talk) 19:50, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Top 10 robots with the worst things said about them Hey, just wanted to say great list, especially the points about fights being edited, Ming 3 being called a "clone" of Razer, Diotoir being underestimated, Tough as Nails being called "cheap" and people saying the likes of Cobra could beat Roadblock, Bodyhammer etc. I share these sentiments and its nice to see someone address them, especially those last 3 I mentioned. TheStigisaRobot 11:05, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :I agree it's a very good list, as is the one you published afterwards. Two very interesting reads. Christophee (talk) 13:25, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. I guess I just wanted to vent a few things. I should have a few more lists coming up, if I can get some inspiration and time. CrashBash 13:47, August 13, 2011 (UTC) The Arena Dear CrashBash, I am sending messages to all active contributors with over 500 mainspace/file edits (I'm assuming that your old account will count towards this total) to see if they are interested in kick starting the Arena forum again. In my opinion, the Arena is a great community place, that encourages great discussion between some of the people most knowledgeable about Robot Wars, and I think it is a shame to see it stagnate. If you are interested, please drop me a line on my talk page to confirm your interest, as well as a note on whether you would like to continue with the Redone Series 3 competition. If the interest is sufficient, we'll see what we can do about breathing some life into this area of the Wiki. Thanks for your time, Matt(Talk) 09:07, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :Hey Crash Bash, since this message we've completed Heats A-D, but E-H still need votes :) Matt(Talk) 19:22, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Cheers for your contributions. I'm going to move things along after you've made your contributions to heats G and H. No rush though. Matt(Talk) 18:49, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks for your input, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. When Redone Series 3 is finished, we'll pool our ideas, and come up with which tournament to do next. :) Matt(Talk) 09:40, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat election Dear Wikian. The bureaucrat election voting is now open. The candidates are Christophee and RA2. Please submit your vote either through the "E-Mail this user" function on the left hand side of your screen, or by going to my Youtube profile :http://www.youtube.com/user/MultiBattleaxe?feature=mhee - and sending me a message through there. If you chose this option, please post on my talk page and tell me your Youtube username so that I can confirm eligibility. Thank you for contributing. Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 22:26, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :Err....what "left side of the screen"? There is no "left side of the screen", that is literally where the article (or in this case, the talk page) starts.....CrashBash 22:39, October 29, 2011 (UTC) House Robots Look, don't sweat it, I am more than capable of creating the history and merging the Noticeable appearances/Worst Moments section into the history, but thanks for offering.--'' STORM II '' 14:09, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Signature Hey CrashBash, would you mind adding a link to your talk page at the end of your sig like I have. This will make it easier to reach your talk page when you add a comment to somebody else's talk page. Also, I came across your old userpage yesterday and I thought it might be a good idea to mention there that you have a different account now. Obviously this is entirely up to you, but I could add a little note to it if you give me the go-ahead. Christophee (talk) 16:11, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :That would be nice....but could you remind me how to add a link? I forgot. Sorry. CrashBash 17:32, November 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Right now, your signature is just CrashBash. To add the talk part you need to add this to your signature box in your preferences. (talk) You should end up with this: CrashBash (talk). Which dhould look like this: CrashBash (talk). :::Like this? [[User:CrashBash|CrashBash (talk)]] 17:49, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh, why isn't it working for me? [[User:CrashBash|CrashBash (talk)]] 17:50, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :::OK, how about now? CrashBash(talk) 17:52, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :::No offence, but you didn't actually tell me I needed to click "Custom Signature". CrashBash(talk) 17:53, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Of course, if you want something a bit more interesting, feel free to ask. Forgot about custom box thing. Sorry--'' STORM II '' 17:43, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, it's OK. I'm not bitter. CrashBash(talk) 18:26, November 6, 2011 (UTC) ::That's much better now. Sorry I wasn't around to help you with it. Christophee (talk) 23:59, November 6, 2011 (UTC) As for your old account, I've had an idea. There isn't really any need for your old userpage to exist any more, so maybe you could move the badges you earned with that account to this one, and then we can redirect the old page to your current one. I don't think there is anything else on that page which really needs saving. Christophee (talk) 00:08, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :OK, I'll do that when I have the time and then let you know. CrashBash(talk) 07:14, November 7, 2011 (UTC) ::I may as well do it myself as you've agreed to it. Christophee (talk) 14:43, November 7, 2011 (UTC) IP Thank you for reverting the advertising IP earlier. He has been blocked. Matt(Talk) 21:03, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Expansions Good work with those expansions. It's nice to see some significant work going on around here. I know you don't need incentives to do a good job on the wiki, but you could be in for some badges if you keep it up. Christophee (talk) 18:58, November 30, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you. I'm currently doing it by Extreme episode for ease. CrashBash(talk) 19:11, November 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Good idea. If you could tell me when you're done then I can look through all the pages and decide which badges to hand out. It'll be easier to tell once you've finished with each page. Christophee (talk) 20:26, November 30, 2011 (UTC) :::OK then. It'll probably take me a few days to do, but all the same, I'll let you know. CrashBash(talk) 20:31, November 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::You probably know already, but badges are no longer being awarded on the wiki. I'm sure that won't affect your efforts in the slightest though. Your expansions have been very impressive so far, so keep up the good work. Christophee (talk) 22:43, December 29, 2011 (UTC) US Championship Actually, I did manage to get pictures when the quality was on the better side, you just need patience and a good eye.--'' STORM II '' 19:32, December 4, 2011 (UTC) The Arena Please don't sweat it- I don't consider it treading on my toes when you're correcting my stupid mistake :D Matt(Talk) 21:16, December 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: Signature What I forgot to mention in my earlier signature post (because I'm a clot) was that there should be a space between the "CrashBash" and the "(talk)". Remember to keep the custom box checked otherwise the signature goes haywire.--'' STORM II ' 12:36, December 24, 2011 (UTC)